The Choice of Fellowship
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Legolas/Harry/Aragorn. Two best friends, in love with the same little green-eyed Elf. They give him a choice. His decision? Both.


**Title**: The Choice of Fellowship

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Legolas/Harry/Aragorn. Two best friends, in love with the same little green-eyed Elf. They give him a choice. His decision? Both.

**Author's Note**: This takes place in the months between the Council of Elrond and when the Fellowship of the Ring sets out from Rivendell.

*************************************************************************************

_Rivendell  
30__th__ of October, T.A. 3018_

"Checkmate," Legolas declared, moving his queen to corner Harry's king.

Harry examined the board, frowned, and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"You win again," the green-eyed Elf conceded. "I lasted a bit longer that time, though."

Legolas smiled at him warmly.

"You are improving," he acknowledged.

Harry smiled back at him, pushing his chair back and standing to leave.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked the prince.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Legolas answered, showing Lord Elrond's youngest child the door.

His breath caught at the brilliant smile he got in return, and Legolas was left staring at Harry's retreating backside.

*************************************************************************************

_2__nd__ of November, T.A. 3018_

"It is getting cooler," Aragorn stated to the young Elf as they lay back upon the soft grass and gazed at the stars.

"It always does this time of year, Estel," Harry replied with a bright smile.

Perhaps he should think of Harry as his brother, but the green-eyed Elf had been away with Arwen in Lorien for most of Aragorn's childhood.

So all Aragorn could think about was how beautiful Harry was when he smiled, and just how much he wanted to capture those full lips in a kiss.

"Are you frightened?" Harry asked after a long comfortable silence.

"Frightened?" Aragorn stated curiously.

"Of what you will encounter upon your quest. It will be very dangerous," the green-eyed Elf pronounced seriously.

"It will be worth it to keep Middle-Earth safe," Aragorn responded. "And I will have Legolas by my side. We shall look after one another."

Harry turned upon his side to study the tall Man thoroughly.

"You are both very brave," he complimented. "I know you will succeed, but I shall pray to the Valar for your safety nevertheless."

"I will miss you," Aragorn admitted.

"And I you. But we have time yet until the Fellowship departs," Harry responded, before cuddling close for warmth.

Aragorn ran a calloused hand through that long, silky hair, and debated telling this beautiful Elf of his feelings.

But he decided to leave it for another time and just enjoy their closeness while it lasted.

*************************************************************************************

_7__th__ of November, T.A. 3018_

"Checkmate," Harry declared with a breathtaking smile. "I have finally beaten you, Prince Legolas."

Though perhaps the blonde Elf should be more perturbed at his loss, his competitiveness died at the sight of Harry's excited expression.

"You certainly have," Legolas murmured instead with a small smile.

Then he leaned forward across the chessboard to capture Harry's smiling lips with his own.

The dark-haired Elf kissed back hesitantly, and Legolas swiped his tongue at the seam of those full lips, pleading entrance. Harry broke away with a gasp, staring at him with wide emerald eyes.

Then his chair crashed to the ground as he jumped up and fled the elf-prince's chambers.

************************************************************************************

_10__th__ of November, T.A. 3018_

"You have been very thoughtful, of late," Aragorn commented as they once again gazed up at the stars.

Harry lifted his head from that broad chest.

"I have much to think about," he murmured.

The tall Man stared at the beauty in front of him. Hair mussed as always, green eyes bright, cheeks flushed from the cold – Aragorn had never seen a more tempting picture.

He could not resist stretching his head up and pressing his lips to that full pink rosebud of a mouth.

One of Harry's delicate hands balanced on that strong chest as the kiss continued, and then Harry pulled back with a sigh.

"I cannot do this," the Elf whispered. "I cannot…I must go."

He disentangled himself from the warmth of Aragorn's body, staring down upon the dark-haired Man sadly.

Then he ran from the clearing.

*************************************************************************************

_20__th__ of November, T.A. 3018_

"I am worried about Harry," Glorfindel admitted to Legolas and Aragorn.

Both males flushed guiltily and avoided his piercing grey eyes.

"Both of you?" Glorfindel asked, shocked.

"What do you mean, both of us?" Aragorn questioned.

"You are both in love with him," the elf-lord commented, amusement beginning to color his tone.

The two best friends locked eyes, seeing the truth in the other's gaze.

"I kissed him," they both admitted to the other at the same time.

Glorfindel laughed and left the room to give the two some privacy. He had a feeling it was going to be a long and heated discussion.

*************************************************************************************

_25__th__ of November, T.A. 3018_

Harry glanced at the two nervously. Aragorn and Legolas had stopped him as he was leaving the dining hall. He had managed to avoid both of them for a while now, so he was expecting to be cornered eventually.

He had not expected them to do so together.

"We must talk," Legolas stated seriously.

Harry nodded, eyes glued to the floor.

"My chambers," Aragorn commanded, pulling the green-eyed Elf into the door just down the hall.

"Sit," Legolas ordered.

"I am not a dog," Harry snarled. "I am here to talk, so talk."

The blonde Elf and the brunette Man exchanged an amused glance as Harry stubbornly stood in the middle of the room. Then they stood side by side to present a united front.

"I love you," Legolas declared seriously.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Aragorn beat him to the punch.

"And I love you," the Man stated solemnly.

The dark-haired Elf gaped at them, unsure what to do.

"We both love you, and we both want you, but neither wants this to interfere with our friendship or our quest," Legolas explained.

"And so it is your choice. No hard feelings. You may reject us both, choose either of us, or have us both," Aragorn outlined the options. "We will accept anything you decide."

"Both?" Harry squeaked, disbelieving.

"Both," Legolas purred, stepping up to the trembling Elf. "Just imagine it. Two mouths, four hands, two cocks. All focused on your pleasure."

"Oh," Harry whimpered as Aragorn approached from his other side.

"So what do you say?" Aragorn whispered hotly in one delicately pointed ear.

"I…can I think about it?" the green-eyed Elf asked uncertainly, his breath speeding up at their nearness.

Legolas exchanged a serious glance with Aragorn, and they both nodded and took a step back.

"Take as much time as you need," the elf-prince stated seriously. "But remember that the Fellowship departs after the next moon cycle."

Harry nodded, flushing heavily, and darted out the door.

"He is ours," Aragorn smirked confidently.

Legolas did not respond, but the Man could read the agreement in his best friend's grey eyes.

*************************************************************************************

_30__th__ of December, T.A. 3018_

"May I speak to you both privately?" Harry questioned nervously after dinner.

Legolas and Aragorn nodded seriously, glad the nerve-wracking wait was over.

The three once again slipped into Aragorn's chambers, and Harry turned to face the other two.

"You are going to be leaving soon," he stated seriously. "And I…none of us know if either of you will return safely. I do not want to cause strife between you by choosing one or the other while you are embarking on a dangerous quest together."

Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"And…I would always regret it if I turned you both away. Though it is perhaps not socially acceptable to do so, I love you both. And I refuse to deny that love," Harry finished, looking at both of them nervously.

Legolas reacted first. A large smile spread over his devastatingly beautiful face, and he moved forward to capture Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

This time, when his tongue traced the seam of those full lips, Harry opened immediately. Their tongues stroked each other softly, and Harry moaned as he felt wet heat envelop his sensitive ear.

Legolas broke the kiss to see the reaction Aragorn was causing in their delicious little Elf.

"Oh!" Harry moaned, knees buckling as Legolas leaned forward to suck and nibble on his other ear.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Harry was lifted up onto Aragorn's lap after the Man sat down on the lounge.

Legolas gazed down upon Harry sprawled temptingly in his best friend's lap. He reached down to pull Harry's tunic over his head in one smooth motion.

Then he dropped to his knees to take one of those pretty pink nipples into his mouth.

"Mm," Harry whimpered at the sensation, feeling his cock harden.

Aragorn turned Harry's head to gain access to those tempting lips, and then he muffled those delicious noises with a bruising kiss. Harry fisted one hand in Aragorn's dark hair while the other searched out Legolas's silky blonde tresses, holding them both in place.

As if either would be going anywhere now.

Legolas pulled back with a pop, blowing air upon the swollen nub to see it pucker. After one last nip, he switched to the other. He would leave no part of this tempting body neglected.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was devouring that sweet mouth, and Harry had no choice but to give into the overwhelming onslaught. He whined deep in the back of his throat as one of Aragorn's hands moved from his hip to cup the swollen bulge in his leggings.

"Please," he begged between kisses. "Just…please."

Legolas smirked wickedly and removed the last bit of clothing. He ran his hands up the insides of those lithe thighs, forcing them over Aragorn's thicker legs and spreading Harry wide.

"Move your legs wider," he murmured to the Man.

Aragorn did as commanded, spreading Harry even further and making room for Legolas in between both their legs. Then he broke his kiss with Harry and captured both of those delicate hands with his own larger ones.

"Put your arms around my neck and keep them there," he growled into one sensitive ear.

Harry did as commanded, out of breath and lips swollen from their passionate kissing.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as Legolas placed a chaste kiss to the head of his shaft.

He turned wide green eyes to the kneeling Elf. Legolas nearly groaned at the debauched look on those delicate features, lips swollen and eyes wide with shock.

"Are…are you going to?" Harry blushed, squirming.

"Would you like him to?" Aragorn purred. "Take your aching cock into his warm, wet mouth and suck you right down to the back of his throat. Look at you; you are already leaking."

The Man swiped a thumb over the tip of Harry's leaking cockhead, then brought it up to those tempting little lips.

"Suck on his fingers while I suck on you," Legolas commanded fiercely, leaning down to lick at the head of Harry's shaft.

****************************Lemon Scene***************************************

"So full," Harry moaned. "I have never felt so full."

Legolas stopped dead.

"Another has been inside you?" he questioned, deadly calm.

Harry blushed, purposefully clenching his inner muscles and making both males inside of him moan and forget about the comment.

**************************Lemon Scene************************************************

"Wow," he whispered, falling limply into Aragorn's strong arms as both males slid their softening cocks out of his channel.

He felt a bit of fluid slide down the inside of his thigh, loving the feeling of his loves' release deep inside him.

"Now, you were saying that you never felt so full?" Legolas questioned after the haze of his euphoria slightly cleared.

Aragorn's arms tightened around Harry's middle, and he snarled at the thought of another in his place.

"Umm…" Harry trailed off uncertainly. "Maybe this is not the best time?"

Two identical glares proved to him that there would not be a better time.

Harry pouted.

"I did not even know either of you at the time!" he protested. "I do not know why you are so upset. Neither of you were virgins."

Silence was his answer, so Harry just shook his head and sighed.

"There were these two Elves in Lothlorien – brothers. They guarded the northern border. We were together a few times before I returned to Rivendell," Harry admitted. "But they never took me together."

Legolas and Aragorn nodded, satisfied at the explanation though upset they had not been first.

Unfortunately for Rumil and Orophin, the two remembered this conversation all those months later when passing through Lothlorien…

But that is a story for another time…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: I know a lot of readers wanted to see some Legolas/Harry/Aragorn goodness, so here it is…Please let me know what you think. ^_^ I may continue it if I get enough positive feedback...

If you have any requests for future pairings or stories, go check out my forum post "Requests" and my polls. ^_^

**P.S.** Unedited version available on AFF, as always.


End file.
